In the field of law enforcement, it is desirable for the police officer or law enforcement official to carry a baton on his uniform belt. In the past standard batons have been made of wood, metal and plastics.
One of the problems with nightsticks comprising standard materials, is their rigidity and relative heaviness. Wooden batons are particularly inflexible and heavy. They often splinter, shear, or shatter when swung against rigid objects. For these reasons, most modern day batons are no longer made from wood.
Present day law enforcement standards require that a minimum of force be used to subdue criminals and scofflaws. "Police brutality" is a very sensitive issue with police departments and minority and disadvantaged groups alike. It is not uncommon to observe apprehended criminals with massive injuries caused by insensitive and overly zealous police officers wielding nightsticks in an indiscriminate and callous manner.
Therefore, modern day batons should be somewhat flexible, so that they may render miscreants helpless without inflicting serious injury.
The nightstick should also be light, so that a minimum of strain is placed upon the uniform belt throughout the policeman's tour of duty. A standard baton weighing 23 to 32 ounces can become a tiring weight to an officer on extended patrol. In addition, a heavy police club is less useful in the search mode, where lightness and flexibility can easily translate into a sensitive feel of contraband.
While various materials have been tried for fabricating a lightweight and flexible baton, each has had its drawbacks.
The present invention reflects the discovery that rattan is a material with unusual properties that are particularly useful in the manufacture of law enforcement batons. These unusual, and specific properties of rattan have been overlooked in the past. This is mainly because rattan, which is a jungle vine, is not widely available in the Western Hemisphere. Ratta is found in the jungles of Southeastern Asia and the Philippines. The best rattan is found in Indonesia, but the export of this rare material is restricted by law in its raw, unmanufactured state.
The invention is for a police baton whose base comprises rattan of a certain variety most useful for its intended purpose. Over the rattan base, a black, composite coating is applied, to provide a smooth, professional, surface appearance. The composite coating is likewise unique, as is the rattan, since it will not chip, flake, or peel with the flexing of the nightstick.